neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug
PlayStation PlayStation Network Virtual Console Windows iOS/Android |genre = Run and gun |modes = Single-player, 2 player Co-op |ratings = |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Neo-Geo (193 Mbit cartridge) |display = Raster, 304 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors |platforms = Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo Geo CD, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PlayStation Network, Virtual Console, Microsoft Windows, iPod/iPhone, Android }} is a run and gun video game developed by Nazca Corporation and published by SNK. It was originally released in for the Neo-Geo MVS arcade platform. The game is widely known for its sense of humor, fluid hand-drawn animation, and fast paced two-player action. It is the first title in the ''Metal Slug'' series. Gameplay Gameplay is very basic; the player(s) must shoot constantly at a continual stream of enemies in order to reach the end of each level. At this point, the player confronts a boss, who is usually considerably larger and tougher than regular enemies. On the way through each level, the player can find numerous weapon upgrades and "Metal Slug" tanks. The tank is known as the SV-001 (SV stands for Super Vehicle), which not only increases the player's offense, but considerably adds to their defense. In addition to shooting, the player can also perform melee attacks by using a knife and/or kicking. The player does not die simply by coming into contact with enemies, and correspondingly, many of the enemy troops also have melee attacks. Much of the game's scenery is also destructible, and occasionally, this reveals extra items or power-ups, although most of the time it simply results in collateral damage. During the course of a level, the player also encounters POWs, who, if freed, offer the player bonuses in the form of random items or weapons. At the end of each level, the player receives a scoring bonus based on the number of freed POWs. If the player dies before the end of the level, the tally of freed POWs reverts to zero. There are a total of six levels, in locations such as forests, garrisoned cities, snowy mountain valleys, canyons, and military bases. Enemies The vast majority of enemies encountered in Metal Slug are soldiers equipped with weaponry befitting their specific role. There also a host of mechanized enemies, such as tanks, mobile artillery, aircraft, armored personnel carriers and technicals. Much of the game's humor comes from how the enemies are depicted; the player often encounters them as they are sunbathing, roasting food over a fire, or simply conversing amongst themselves. They also tend to scream loudly if they see the player, and oftentimes try to run away. Plot The evil General Morden and his rebel army has launched a coup d'état on the world's governments, and all attempts by the armies of the various countries to curtail his growing power fail. His most recent attack has given him access to a new form of all-terrain combat tank dubbed "Metal Slug". In a last effort to stop Morden, Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving of the Peregrine Falcon Squad are sent to locate and eliminate his powerbase, as well as reclaim or destroy any Metal Slugs they can find so as to keep the technology out of Morden's hands. Ports Originally, Metal Slug was available on the Neo-Geo MVS arcade system and AES home entertainment system. Later, a Neo Geo CD version of the game was produced, featuring a "Combat School" mode that allowed the player to revisit previously-played stages, but with new mission objectives. In 1997, Sega Saturn and PlayStation versions were released, but only in Japan. The Saturn version was available in two different versions; 1.002 and 1.005, which included some minor bug fixes. The PlayStation version is currently distributed by SNK Playmore as a re-release version. Both ports feature the Combat School from the AES version, while the PlayStation version also features a new game mode dubbed "Another Story", which consists of a series of plot-based mini-games. In 2006, Metal Slug Anthology (titled Metal Slug Complete in Japan) was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2 and PSP. This compilation includes the original Metal Slug, and all of its arcade sequels (including Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X) up to Metal Slug 6. The games are emulated versions of the originals, with none of the additional game modes and content introduced in the other home versions of the games. Metal Slug is also available on GameTap, with a two-player online option. It was was also released on the Wii's Virtual Console in 2008. It was included as part of SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 which was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, and PSP in 2008. An official emulation version of Metal Slug is also available on PSP and PS3, and in 2012 a wireless version was released for iOS and Android. Metal Slug is also included as one of the 20 pre-loaded games on the Neo Geo X console. References External links * of Metal Slug for iOS/Android * *''Metal Slug - Super Vehicle-001'' at Arcade-History.com *Metal Slug at Neo-Geo.com (reviews) 1 2 * * * *Metal Slug Turkey Category:1996 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Advance games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Head-to-head arcade games Category:Metal Slug Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:SNK games Category:Virtual Console games